Super Link brothers
by Anthony the dreamer
Summary: A Zelda story with Mario costumes and items. Link and his brother set off on a grand adventure to save Princess Zelda from Ganondorf. Along the way they met some very interesting people. The story takes a different turn after chapter 5. T to be safe now.
1. Chapter 1

Super Link brothers

The ultimate Mario and Link crossover without actually leaving the kingdom of hyrule

Link: Geez Zaldin that has got to be the longest title I've ever seen.

Zaldin: Thanks Link.

Link: Uh that wasn't a compliment.

Zelda: Right... so what is this story about?

Zaldin: It's mario style story with Zelda characters. What more do you need to know?

Link: Who's going to be my brother?

Zaldin: I am who else would be your brother?

Malon: Luigi?

Zaldin: No comments from the peanut gallery!

Anju: Am I in this story?

Zaldin: No we already have a princess.

Anju: Grabs Zaldin. If you don't put me in this story I will sic my cuccos on you!

Zaldin: Fine, fine I'll put you in. Sighs

Roles

Link as Mario

Zaldin as Luigi

Ganondorf as Bowser

Zelda as Princess toadstool

Anju as Yoshi

Malon as Birdo

Ruto as the blooper commander

Impa as Toad guardian

Tatl as the boo that haunts Link's house

All characters have Mario costumes but it takes place in hyrule. This should be all the characters but if more are added they are they will be mentioned at the beginning of the chapter.

I do not own Mario or Link though I wish with all my heart that I did!

* * *

Chapter 1

The start of the adventure

Link was asleep when Tati poked her head out of the wall next to him. She blinked her amber eyes and floated in front of him. She tapped him on the head to wake him up and then let out a ghostly scream that scared Link so badly he fell of his bed and onto the floor.

"I got you!" Tati laughed as Link dusted himself off.

"I hate it when you do that." Link growled dusting himself off.

Zaldin his brother was still fast asleep in the bunk bed next to him.

"Come on bro wake up we have pipes to fix." Link said nudging his brother and he woke up.

Zaldin opened his brown eyes and rubbed his head of blue hair with three different shades of blue.

"What do you want?" Zaldin yawned.

"We have pipes to clear out hurry up and get dressed." Link said putting on his overalls and grabbed his red hood and put it on his head.

Zaldin got up and put on his overalls and green hood.

"Lets go then the sooner the pipes are cleared out the sooner I can go back to sleep." Zaldin said and Tatl appeared in front of him making him scream.

"Don't do that Tatl! He said gasping for air.

"Sorry your just so much fun to scare Zaldin." She giggled and flew away to the attic.

"What haven't we gotten rid of her yet?" Zaldin asked Link.

"She died in this house long before our parents bought it so it belongs to her. Besides she wakes us up on time every morning so I have no complaints." Link said and left the house.

The boys headed for the castle and were greeted by Impa princess Zelda's most trusted Toad and she was her guardian. (Which isn't saying much.)

"Good morning boys here to clear out the pipes?" Impa asked.

"Yep what's blocking them this time?" Link asked pulling his hammer out of it's sheath.

"Those darn Chu chus have been breeding in the pipes and have blocked some of them off. I need you two to go in there and clear them out." Impa said.

"No problem come on Zaldin lets a go!" Link said and jumped into the warp pipe in front of him.

"Okey dokey!" Zaldin said and jumped into the pipe.

"Those are really nice boys but they say some of the weirdest things." Impa said and then the sky turned gray.

She looked skyward and gasped. An army of Parakoopas carrying Goombas filled the skies and they were headed for the castle. In the front was a giant pig with a turtle shell fastened to it's back sitting in some kind of hover craft with a clown's face on it.

"King Ganondorf!" She yelled and scrabbled inside the castle as his forces set down in front of it.

"Storm the castle and take the princess this kingdom will be mine soon enough!" Ganondorf laughed as his forces stormed the castle. They were quickly over taken and Princess Zelda was captured and taken away. Impa had avoided capture and dragged her injured body to the warp pipe the brothers had gone in and climbed inside and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Zaldin: That's the first chapter with another one coming up next week.

Link: This actually sounds interesting.

Zaldin: A comment from Link I must be dreaming. Anyway stay tuned things get a little interesting in the next chapter.

Link: Thinking It was a little short though.


	2. Chapter 2

Zaldin: Chapter 2 and we're back for more.

Anju: When do I come in? This costume is giving me a rash.

Zaldin: I never said you had to wear it before you were in the story.

Anju: Oh... right I'll go change then.

Malon: And people call me an airhead.

* * *

Chapter 2

Kicking it Link brothers' style

Now when it came to pipes and how to actually fix them Link and Zaldin were clueless. But the pipes in Hyrule are ancient and some are big enough to drive a truck through. No what these two brothers did was clear out anything that could be blocking them and today it was Chu chus.

"Okay you start over here and I'll start over there." Link said and headed down a tunnel.

Chu chus are hyrule's goombas it doesn't take much to get rid of them but when you come across a big one well that's when you have a problem.

"Link!" Zaldin called to him.

"What?" Link called back whacking a Chu chu and it turned into a puddle of chu jelly.

"I think I have a problem. A really big problem." Zaldin said and the giant Chu chu before him roared loudly and he ran away.

Link saw it and hit a question block above his head. A sword appeared and he grabbed it powering up.

Link then threw swords at the Chu chu forcing it back until a smaller one attacked him and the sword disappeared.

"We have to get out of here!" Zaldin said smashing here and there at the ever increasing army of Chu chus.

"No wait look!" Link said pointing to a block above his head.

He punched it and a stop cloak come out and he caught it. (Stop clocks are from the very first Zelda game. They stop enemies from moving and make Link invincible.)

Time stopped around Link and he quickly took down all the Chu chus. The giant one took over 90 swings of his hammer to bring down but with time stopped he could take his time. When he finished he left the room and came back in stopping the effects of the stopwatch.

"What happened? I must have stopped the Chu chus!" Zaldin cheered.

"Ah yeah sure whatever helps you sleep at night." Link said and Impa came into the room.

"Link brothers I need help." She breathed and then passed out face first into the knee high water.

The brothers looked down at her then at each other.

"Flip yea if heads I win and you carry her back and tails you lose and you carry her deal?" Link said taking a rupee out.

"Deal." Zaldin said then realize what his brother said to late.

The rupee came down and well there was no heads or tails.

"Yeah... I'll carry her." Link said and Impa had sank to the bottom of the water.

"Opps." Zaldin said rubbing his head.

"Alright heads you bury her and tails you bury her. Deal?" Link said taking out a real coin.

"Deal hey wait a minute!" Zaldin said but the coin was already in the air.

* * *

Zaldin: Well that's chapter 2 better in some ways and some ways not. 

Link: Why do you act so stupid?

Zaldin: Why do I act like what now?

Link: Never mind.

Zaldin: Stay tuned for chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The start of an adventure

Zaldin: Alright we're back after a long break sorry about that.

Link: He got Twilight princess and just finished his 3 time through it.

Zaldin: Shut up Link you enjoyed it as much as I did and you know it!

Link:... yeah your right anyway on with the show.

* * *

"Link the kingdom is in grave danger." Impa coughed then groaned laying on Zaldin's bed.

"Why what's happening?" Link asked.

"Ganondorf has captured the princess and will then will conquer the kingdom shortly. With Princess Zelda gone the soldiers' moral has dropped to nearly zero. If you can save her the soldiers will have faith and will be able to defend the kingdom." Impa said and coughed loudly.

"She's not going to die is she?" Zaldin whispered to Tatl.

"Maybe she is very weak and I don't think she's to make it." Tatl said floating next to Zaldin.

"I just hope she doesn't die in my bed. I'll have to burn everything." Zaldin thought.

"Please Link! You must save Zelda before it's to late." Impa said then had a loud fit of coughing and fell silent.

"Well crap this isn't how I wanted to spend my Saturday." Link said getting up.

"Zaldin you take care of Impa I'm going to get things we might need I guess." Link sighed and left the room.

"Well are we all set to go?" Zaldin said coming into the house dusting his hands off.

"Yeah I think so oh I almost forgot." Link said reaching under the beds and pulled out a small case. He opened it and inside was a stopwatch.

"Never know when we might need this so lets take it with us." Link said putting in his pack.

The brothers headed for the door and Tatl appeared before them.

"Hey guys. Would it be okay if I came with you?" She asked.

"What? Why?" Link asked.

Tatl fiddled her stumpy hands together and started to blush a little bit.

"Without you two here I'll have no reason to stay. After all what good is a boo if they've got no one to scare? Besides someone has to wake you two up in the morning." Tatl said.

"Hmm she has a point." Zaldin said and the trashcan nearby shook a little bit.

"Sure why not? It just won't be the same without you around." Link said and Tatl laughed while Zaldin kicked the trashcan making it groan.

"Oh thank you Link!" She said and dived for his hood.

She slipped inside of it and poked her amber eyes out on top. (It was dark under his hood so she won't be weakened by the sun's rays.)

"Come on lets go already." Zaldin said pushing his brother away from the house and trashcan.

"Alright Zaldin you don't need to get pushy." Link said and Zaldin looked behind

him. As they went down the hill and out of sight the trash can fell over and Impa's body fell out of it. No wait Impa was breathing raggedly and sat up.

"It's a good thing Zaldin was to lazy to bury me or I would have died." Impa thought.

"Alright lets see which castle should we go to first?" Link said pulling out a map.

"You mean you don't know?" Zaldin said.

"Of course not all I know is that there are 8 castles around here and the princess could be in any of them." Link said.

"Well lets start with this one." Zaldin said pointing to the nearest one to them.

"Why there? Wouldn't it make more sense to start at the biggest one surrounded by lava?" Link said pointing to it and Zaldin shivered.

"Uh I don't think we're ready to handle that one yet. We've never assaulted a castle before and so we should get some practice." Zaldin said smiling nervously.

"Sure whatever Ganondorf doesn't even know who we are yet." Link said and headed for the first castle.

"Oh that was close. If I keep this up maybe Link will get fed up with this and we can go home so I won't have to go to that scary castle." Zaldin thought and followed his brother.

"Hmm so there are those plotting against king Ganondorf." Said a shadowed figure in the bushes nearby.

"I must tell him." The figure thought and ran off.

* * *

Zaldin: I'm perfect for Luigi don't you think Link?

Link: Yeah sure whatever.

Zaldin: Anyway next up is the first castle.

Malon: It's my turn now!

Zaldin: Yes yes its your turn now.

Link: Come on get writing Zaldin I want to see what happens next. Smiling

Zelda: Wow this is the first fan fiction I've seen you enjoy.

Link: Huh? I'm not enjoying this at all! Shocked

Zelda: Laughing


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Castle one Malon's playground

Zaldin: Chapter 4 is about to start.

Link: Holy cow man what took you so long? Feels like I've been waiting for months.

Zaldin: Sorry this isn't only story I work on you know.

Zelda: Enough boys lets get started.

Malon: My turn my turn! Jumping up and down.

Zaldin: Laughing Alright alright got get in your costume and we'll get started.

* * *

"Here's the first castle." Link said looking up from his map.

"It doesn't look to bad." Zaldin said adjusting his hood.

Zaldin knocked on the castles front door and Link slapped him on the back of his head.

"What are you doing?!" Link yelled.

"Knocking on the door?" Zaldin said rubbing his head.

"You don't just knock one the door of a castle your about to assault." Link said.

Link took his hammer out and kicked the door open and charged in and got caught in a pit trap.

"Oh yeah kicking the door open and charging in is much better." Tatl said and Link groaned.

Suddenly laughter was heard through out the castle and the empty enterance hall was then filled with toys and other child like delights.

"What's going on?" Link called to Zaldin and he screamed.

"Zaldin!" Link said and crouched down. His body flashed with power and he jumped 10 feet up to the ledge then drew his hammer and looked around for Zaldin.

Zaldin where are you?" Link called.

"I don't know I can see you but I have no idea where I am." Zaldin said his voice echoing around the room.

"I'll find you bro just tell me when I'm getting closer." Link said and ran around to the different objects in the room.

Link stopped in front of a giant teddy bear and heard Zaldin calling him.

He struck it with his hammer and the bear squeaked by didn't break.

"I'm going to need a sword or something to cut this thing open." Link thought and Tatl left his hood.

"I can go look for something you can use." Tatl offered.

"Great go to it then." Link said.

Tatl flew off and Link tried to find a weak spot on the teddy bear.

"Hurry up Link I'm starting to feel fluffy." Zaldin said.

Link looked around the back of the bear and saw a wind up key.

"I wonder what this does?" He thought and winded up the key.

The bear stood up and started to do a dance before Link.

"Link what did you do?!" Zaldin said as he was bounced around inside.

"Hey this thing is pretty cool." Link smiled then the bears eyes turned red and whacked Link with it's paw.

The blow sent Link into a candy cane cage.

"Link!" Zaldin said and the bear stomped off leaving Link in the cage.

"Zaldin!" Link called and watched as the bear dissappeared behind the bosses door.

"Dang it." Link sighed and sat down.

He sat there for a few minutes then he remembered his hammer. When he went to get it he noticed it wasn't on his back.

"Ah crap." Link said and saw that his hammer was where he left it after he had first struck the bear.

"Oh man." Link thought lightly banging his head on the candy cane bars.

Without thinking he licked it and found that it was a real candy cane.

"Hmm." Link thought and started to lick a spot on the candy cane.

Once he had wore it down he braced on the back of the cell and pushed as hard as he could. The candy cane gave way and he was free.

As Link got up and brushed himself off he heard the laughter again.

"Not bad human nobody has ever broken out of my candy cane cell." Said the voice.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"My name is Malon the owner of this castle. I don't get vistors very often so I'll make you a deal. If you can find the key to my room I'll let you and your brother go home." She said.

"Fine where is the key?" Link asked walking over to his hammer and picked it up.

"It's in that room over there but be careful my pets are hungry." She said with a giggle and her voice stopped.

"Okay lets a go." Link said and ran to the door.

The room didn't have a ceiling and there was a play ground inside of it. Patrolling the grounds was some Chain Cuccos. Nasty little buggers if you don't take them out quickly they attack in mass. (However unlike normal Cuccos these ones are not invincible.)

"Hmm my hammer should be able to stop them." Link thought sneaking up behind one and smashed it.

The chain Cuccos crowed loudly and Link smashed it again breaking it.

"That was a little to close." He thought.

Link proceed to sneak up on and destroy each chain cucco in the playground and the last one dropped a key.

"Alright now to save Zaldin." He said then suddenly a crow snatched it from his hand and flew off.

"Oh come on!" Link yelled and gave chase.

The crow flew out of the room and Link slapped his forehead.

"Great now what?" He thought with a sigh.

When he went back to the door he came through he found that it was locked.

"There must be a switch somewhere around here." Link thought and walked up to the playground.

He saw a sign he had missed before and read it.

"The heart of a child is pure and blessed and there are some things only a child can best." Link read.

"A child?" Link thought scratching his head.

He was out of ideas so he sat down on a swing and when he did the swing buckled under his weight and a rock slide out of the way.

"Huh?" Link thought and went up to the whole.

Inside of the hole was shield and on the shield was a clock ticking away.

Link noticed that the clock was ahead by an hour and fixed it. When he did the clock on the shield started to spin backwards quickly the ticking getting really loud and echoing and Link shrank down to the size of a 10 year old boy.

"Wow everything got bigger." Link said in a higher voice then eeped and covered his mouth dropping the shield.

"I'm a child." Link said looking at his hands and then he looked around.

He saw flashing lights that he had not seen before because it was low to the ground and Link put the shield on his back went up to the lights. The lights were blocked by some bushes and he pushed them out of the way revealing a crawl space big enough for him to crawl through in his new form.

"So this is what it meant by the heart of a child. Only a child could get through here." Link thought and crawled inside the hole.

"Hey Tatl?" Zaldin said looking at her.

"What?" Tatl answered stuck in a glass ball that she couldn't phase through.

"Did we really get captured by a little pink dinosaur with a huge mouth, red hair and a white dress?" Zaldin answered clinking the shackles on his arm pointing at the dino girl.

"Yes." Tatl answered nodding her head.

"Just wanted to make sure I wasn't crazy." Zaldin said and the girl laughed.

"Your funny I like you." She said.

"What do you want with us?" Zaldin asked.

"I want a playmate." She said unlocking the cage and Zaldin fell to the ground.

"Why me?" Zaldin said.

"Because unlike that friend of yours you were nice enough to knock on my door. Nobody ever visits me ever since Ganondorf turned my playground into a castle. He gave me a lot of cool toys to play with but nobody wants to play with me." Malon said.

"If you promise not to hurt me or my brother I'll play with you." Zaldin said getting up the shackles still attached to his arms.

"Really?" The girl said.

"I promise. My name is Zaldin what's yours?" Zaldin asked.

"I'm Malon and I'm 9." Malon said.

So uh where are you parents?" Zaldin asked as Malon led him to over to the teddy bear he was trapped in before.

"Nope my parents disappeared the first time the kingdom was attacked. After that King Ganondorf gave me this castle and all these toys." Malon said giggling and told Zaldin to sit down.

10 minutes later the lock on the door opened and Link came in as an adult and Malon gasped and dropped the teddy bear she was holding.

"How did you get in here? Only those with the heart of a child can get in here." She said alarmed.

"I just rediscovered my childhood." Link smiled and showed her the time shield.

"Well done but you'll have to wait until me and Zaldin are done playing." She said.

"That's Zaldin and I." Zaldin corrected.

"Oh right anyway while we finish playing Son-jay will keep you company." She said whistling and a giant Chain Cucco came into the room.

"You promised you won't hurt my brother." Zaldin said.

"You promised Zaldin I never said that." Malon said smiling and ran to the teddy bear and pushed it's belly button. A child sized cockpit opened up and she climbed in.

"It's time to play boys." She said laughing and the bear raised it's arms.

"So did you have fun while I was exploring the castle?" Link asked Zaldin.

"Yep but not it's time to show her that the Link brothers don't play around." Zaldin said drawing his hammer and winked at Link.

The battle raged for a few minutes and the combined effort sent the chain cucco packing. The fight against Malon and the teddy bear was a losing one. It got so desperate that Link used the stop watch but no matter how many times he attacked the teddy bear or looked for a weak spot he could not harm it.

"It's no use I can't damage it." Link said coming back into the room.

"Hey Link what's that thing on your back?" Zaldin asked pointing to the shield.

"Its a shield that can make something older or younger by spinning the hands why?" Link asked and Zaldin took it from Link and held it before the robot.

"What are you doing?" Link asked.

"Is that for me?" Malon asked and Zaldin nodded his head.

The teddy bear picked it up in both of it's paws and Zaldin spun it clockwise.

"Hit the dirt!" He called running from it.

The air around the bear became distorted and it fell over.

"What did you do?" Link asked.

"The cockpit is designed for children right?" Zaldin said taking the shield and gave it to Link.

"Yeah?" Link said and banging came from the teddy bear's stomach.

"Let me out!" Malon called and Zaldin pushed the release button and Malon tumbled out as a 16 year old girl.

"If she grew to big she wouldn't be able to operate it." Zaldin said and Malon got up clearly ticked off.

"What did you do that for!" She yelled at him.

"Had to stop you somehow." Zaldin said patting her head and she blushed and turned away from him.  
"I'm an adult." She said.

"Yes and now you can no longer operate the toys in here nor do they serve a purpose for you as well." Zaldin said.

"But what am I going to do now?" Malon asked.

"You can come with us the princess wasn't here anyway." Link said.

"Really?" Malon asked.

"Yep but you have to be good." Zaldin said putting the time shield on his back.

"Come on lets go." Link said picking up Tatl and left the room.

Malon looked behind her and then followed them out.

* * *

Zaldin: Well there's chapter 4 and the longest one yet.

Link: I never knew you had a soft spot for girls.

Zaldin: What can I say I'm a born lady killer.

Zaldin's ex girlfriend: Lady killer huh?

Zaldin: Would you look at the time I've got to go. Runs away

Ex girlfriend: Get back here! Gives chase wielding a hammer.

Zelda: What an odd couple.

Ruto: It's my turn next.

Anju: If you don't want to be scaled you will give me your turn.

Ruto: Fine take it I'm not ready anyway.

Zaldin: Running by Be sure to read the next chapter!

Ex girlfriend: You can't run forever!


	5. Chapter 5

Zaldin: Alright chapter five time for more adventure!

Link: You have to much fun doing this you know that right?

Zaldin: Someone has to might as well be me.

Zelda: Anyway here's chapter 5. (You guys better check on me soon.)

* * *

Chapter 5

Castle two Anju's safari

"So you two are brothers?" Malon said looking both of them over as they walked down the dirt road to the next castle.

"Yep We're twins actually. I was born first." Link said.

"But you look nothing alike." Malon said.

"Our dad was a Twili and I got his genes. Link got all of his from our mom." Zaldin said.

"That's pretty strange." Malon said.

"We're strange? Your a pink humanoid dinosaur with red hair a white dress and a mouth big enough to fire deku nuts out of." Link said.

"I can't help that I'm a birdo. Do you really think I want to be like this? No I was a human once but I was cursed into this form when I was 3! That's the last time my mom bought discount mushrooms I'll give you that much." Malon said fuming a little.

"Do you really think it was a good idea to bring her along? After all she is the boss of one of Ganondorf's castles." Tatl asked.

"Probably not but we didn't really have much of a choice. After all she's a little girl at heart and as soon as this adventure is over I'm going to change her back and find a family for her. Being alone at her normal age can't be good for her mental health." Zaldin said moving ahead as Link stopped.

"Did my brother just say something smart?" Link asked Tatl.

"I'm not sure I was to stunned by the fact that there wasn't a joke or something in there." Tatl answered.

They walked for a few more hours and arrived at another castle. Link had to check his map because it was the exact same size and shape as the last one and the terrain around it was as well.

"Well this is the right one so lets go in and look for the princess." Link said taking his hammer out and was about to kick the door open when Zaldin slapped the back of his head.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you did that?" Zaldin said.

"Oh yeah." Link said putting his hammer away.

"Come on lets sneak in and look around." Zaldin said.

"Sure lets give that a try." Link said opening the door.

Inside was a lush jungle and the walls disappeared when Zaldin closed the door which disappeared also.

"We're in a jungle." Malon said looking around.

"Come on lets see if we can find the princess." Link said.

They treaded lightly and it was a good thing they did a gaggle of chain cuccos was behind some bushes near the front door. If Link had charged in they would have ripped him into pieces.

They ventured farther through the jungle and Link tripped over something.

"What is it?" Zaldin said.

"It's looks some kind of shoulder mounted cannon." Link said. (It's Mario and Link so it's not that far fetched after all there where cannons in several of Links game and in Mario's too.)

"Does it work?" Malon asked.

Link put it on his shoulder and pulled the trigger.

"Nope it needs ammo but as to what kind I don't know." He said.

"I'll carry it for you brother." Zaldin said taking the cannon.

As they walked away from the where they found the cannon a pair of big black eyes watched them.

"It's time to make my move." The said a voice belonging to the eyes and they disappeared.

They kept looking around but didn't find anything other then a whole batch of fuzzys and several deku shrubs.

"We've been all over this jungle and we still haven't found a cage or anything like that." Malon sighed.

"We'll find something soon I know it." Zaldin said and a red tongue shot out the bushes and attached to Malon.

She screamed as she disappeared from sight and wicked laughter could be here from all over.

"Well look what I found." Said the voice.

"Who are you?" Link said taking his hammer out.

"I am Anju the purple yoshi and the ruler of this castle." The voice said.

"Why did you take Malon?" Zaldin said getting ready for anything.

Anju popped out from behind some bushes and laughed.

"I just wanted make sure she wouldn't get in the way for she has no weapon of her own." Anju said flicking her short red hair and reached into a fanny pack.

She pulled out a mini bob-omb and threw it at the brothers. They dived out of the way and the bob-omb detonated.

"Come on Zaldin moved in and nail her." Link said charging forward.

Anju threw another bob-omb and Link jumped out of the way and Zaldin hit it back to her with his hammer nailing her with it.

"Ouch that hurt!" Anju growled and took two out this time.

She threw them at each of the brothers who managed to avoid most of the blast.

The brothers regrouped and waited as Anju started to destroy the barricade they where hiding behind.

"These ? boxes are not going to last much longer." Zaldin said covering his head.

"We don't have a choice all we can do is wait for her to run out and go refill her fanny pack." Link said.

"Her fanny pack won't run out. It generates those little bomb things so we have to get it away from her if we're going to stand a chance against her." Tatl said.

"Well we have to do something." Link said.

"Had enough yet?" Anju laughed as she threw more and more bob-ombs.

"I'm going to make a dash for her fanny pack." Zaldin said diving into some bushes.

He moved through them behind Anju and grabbed her from behind.

"Hey let me go!" Anju said and bit Zaldin's arm.

She bit so hard it broke the skin and even his arm. Zaldin dropped her and stumbled about screaming in pain. Anju took out a normal sized bob-omb and threw it at Zaldin and he fell to the ground passed out cold and burned to a crisp. (He's not dead... yet anyway.)

"Your friend has fallen red hood and your going to be next." Anju said.

"Have to think." Link thought and noticed that Zaldin left the launcher behind.

He picked it up and noticed something he had missed before. There was a switch on the side of the launcher. On top of it was the word suck and at the bottom it said blow. Link switched it to suck and pulled the trigger. A deku nut from nearby was sucked into the launcher and a green bar lit up at the bottom of the ammo gauge meaning there was ammo inside. Link switched it to blow and fired the deku nut so hard it cracked the wood of the tree it hit.

"I get it now." Link said switching back to suck.

He exposed himself and Anju grinned.

"Finally you have shown yourself." She said and threw her bob-ombs at Link.

He sucked them up and grinned.

"Huh? You really think you can stop me with that vacuum?" Anju said.

Tatl came out of the ground in front of her and make a scary face making her drop the bob-ombs she had and she got hurt by the blasts.

"That's it I'm not playing anymore!" She yelled and threw all of the bob-ombs at Link she could muster.

Link sucked them all up filling his gauge then he switched it to blow and fired off all the bob-omb he had sucked up.

Anju was hit with a wave of explostions and flew back and bashed her head on a tree passing out and burned as well. A golden key fell out of her fanny pack and Link walked up to her. He took the fanny pack and the key and put them away. The last thing he noticed is that Anju was changing.

She turned into a human woman and woke up.

"Oh where am I?" She said and saw Link.

"You." She said getting up.

"Yeah?" Link said his hand on his hammer's handle.

Anju grabbed him and kissed him shocking Link. He pushed her away wiped his mouth off.

"What was that for?!" Link growled.

"I wanted to thank you for returning me to normal." She said.

"To normal?" Link said.

"Yes Ganondorf cursed my entire family with some mushrooms I brought home for my family one day. My husband and daugther each took one and I did as well. We where turned into different things and then he made us guard the golden keys that we each have. They are needed to unlock the gate of his castle." Anju said.

"So the only way to get to his castle is to defeat the keepers of the keys?" Link said.

"Exactly." Anju said.

"Why did you take Malon away?" Link asked.

A bush shook nearby and Malon came out with a smile on her face.

"I had to make sure my daughter didn't get hurt." Anju said and Malon hugged her.

"This is all Ganondorf's fault. Why does he want to conquer the kingdom so badly?" Link asked.

"He's getting on in years and needs an heir to his throne. He's son Chaos needs a bride to take over his kingdom." Anju said.

"So that explains why he kidnapped princess Zelda. I've heard of Chaos before and they are about the same age." Link said.

"Regardless we must stop him before it's to late. Without the princess our kingdom will fall into ruin. She has been ruling the kingdom ever since her father died 3 years ago and has kept things under control in that time." Anju said.

"Then we have to go. We need to save your family and I have a score to settle with Ganondorf anyway." Link said.

"Why what did he do to you?" Malon asked.

"He killed my parents." Link said clenching his fist.

"And me as well during his first assault on the kingdom 48 years ago." Tatl said.

"That's terrible." Anju gasped.

"That's not the half of it." Tatl said and a ghostly tear fell from her eyes.

"Tatl what's wrong?" Link asked.

Link felt something icy on his shoulder and he turned around and screamed.

"Hey bro." Zaldin said waving his stubby see through arm.

"No." Link said falling to his knees.

"Link I'm so sorry." Anju said with tears in her own eyes now.

"It's not your fault." Zaldin said.

"No not at all." Link said getting up wiping the tears from his eyes.

"This is Ganodorf's fault." Link said.

"And we're going make him pay." Zaldin said.

* * *

Zaldin: Yeah a little bit shorter then the last one but now a true plot has been revealed. Link and Zaldin's parents were killed by Ganondorf and now Zaldin has been as well. The brothers fun adventure has turned into a quest of revenge. With their new traveling companion Anju the ex purple yoshi they head out for castle number three. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Link: Wow this story has taken a serious turn.

Zaldin: Indeed Link playtime is over. (For now anyway. nn)


End file.
